


Honor Bound

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Bound

She had her family back. There should have been more than enough happiness in meeting her brother, in getting to know him.

But her sense of honor, her code, said it was not enough. She needed to do more; she needed to save the other part of her family from himself. She hated this part, though, as she packed a kit bag.

The Titans would be fine; they had the Wilson they could trust.

Even if he had tried to kill them once, it was okay because he had been possessed.

Not like her at all, they tended to think.

She squared her shoulders, facing the leaving bravely. Somewhere out there her father was plotting. 

It was up to her to stop him, and hopefully save him too.


End file.
